


Teacher, teacher

by Alexa_Piper



Series: Phic Phight 2020 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, I'll probably sneak back in here and clean it up in a month because it's unbeta'd, Not meant to be taken seriously but the idea was too funny for me to leave it, but enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: Browa's phight prompt: Danny is required to train a new Halfa in controlling their powers.AKASomeone isn't too happy to sink through Danny Fenton's basement floor.
Series: Phic Phight 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686727
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	Teacher, teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browa123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/gifts).



“You know, you should really try to  _ not _ sink through the floor,” Danny drawled. “I doubt it’d be a good look in front of your team.”

“Shut up,” the other boy snapped, or at least that’s what Danny thought he said as his mouth slipped below the tiles. He flailed like a drowning man, pulling an arm above the surface with obvious effort and flipping up his middle finger.

Danny cackled and stepped closer, but made no move to bend down and pull the boy from the floor. “Looks like someone shouldn’t’ve poked around my parents’ portal, hm?”

“I hate you.” The words were muffled, and he glared with eyes that glowed orange. He surged upward for a moment, as though he’d kicked off the bottom of a swimming pool. Everything down to his shoulders cleared the surface and he latched a hand around Danny’s ankle, leaning his forehead against the floor and coughing weakly. “You bloody freak,” he spluttered, “what the hell did you do to me?!”

_ “I _ didn’t do anything,” Danny retorted, and grabbed the back of the new halfa’s shirt. “I  _ told _ you to stay out of the lab, and to just let Jazz tutor you without trying to ruin my life, but  _ no,  _ you just  _ had  _ to sneak down here and touch dangerous lab equipment, didn’t you?”

“You… your parents’ portal thing  _ killed me!” _ he roared.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Welcome to the club,” he grumbled, hoisting the boy out of the floor. “Not that I’d pick  _ you _ to be a halfa if we were the only two people left on the planet… or maybe, only three. I mean, there’s one other guy at school who’s almost as much of a jerk as you are…”

“Shut up,” he snapped, and tore out of Danny’s grip as soon as his feet hit solid ground. “Just… shut up for a minute.” He spread his arms wide, staring down at clothes that had reversed in colour with a dawning look of horror. “I’m actually a ghost,” he whispered. “Oh… oh, no. This… this had got to be a dream! Yeah!” He swung his gaze to meet Danny’s unimpressed stare. “Yeah, this is some crazy dream! I just have to wake up!”

Danny shrugged and gestured to the wall. “By all means, be my guest and knock yourself out or whatever, but you’re not dreaming. My parents’ ghost portal turned you half ghost, just like it did to me, twice in fact.”

His classmate raised an iridescent purple eyebrow. “Yeah, right, now I  _ know  _ I’m dreaming.”

Danny shoved his hands into his jean pockets with an air of nonchalance and casually floated about a foot off the ground. “How do you think I escape lockers so easily?”

The boy scowled. It should have been threatening, but the purple hair sort of ruined it. “You’ve been a dead freak this whole time?”

_ “Ouch,” _ Danny cried dramatically, clapping a hand over his heart. “Oh, you wound me!”

“Shut up, Freakton.”

“That was fast,” Danny observed, dropping back onto the floor and grabbing the boy’s elbow to pull him up as he began to sink again. “Not even ten minutes and you’re already insulting me.”

The boy pulled away again, stepping out of Danny’s range and staring down at his trembling hands. “What am I gonna do?” he whispered. “I can’t… I can’t let people see me like this! Those crazy Guys in White’ll tear me apart!”

“Hey.” Danny sidled closer, holding up his hands when fiery eyes snapped to his face. “You’re still half human. You can change, y’know, from human to ghost. You should feel it inside you, like a warm little spark of life…”

A blinding ring of red flashed across his body, and when it disappeared, Danny’s classmate stood where the ghost had been a moment before, chest heaving and mouth hanging open in shock.

“I… I’m alive?” he breathed, turning his hands over and staring down at himself like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Half,” Danny explained, for what felt like the tenth time since the new halfa had woken up on the floor in front of the portal. “Now, listen, your ghost powers aren’t gone just because you look human, and you  _ cannot _ get caught, or you’d risk both our necks—”

“Yeah, yeah,” he interrupted, and headed for the stairs without a backward glance. “Listen, I’m gonna be late for practice, so whatever.”

Danny stared at the back of his head as incredulity bubbled in his gut. “You just  _ died, _ and the only thing you can think about is  _ sports?!” _

Dash shrugged, glancing back over his shoulder from the top of the staircase. “Well, yeah? I mean, I’ve already died once today. College tryouts are next week, and if I’m late to training Tetslaff won’t hesitate to kill me again.” He disappeared through the yellow biohazard door, calling one last thing over his shoulder before it swung closed: “Besides, I don’t need some loser like you to teach me about ghost powers. Maybe Phantom’ll help!”


End file.
